Don't leave me
by Lightning-in-the-dark
Summary: It was only a simple recon mission, he only had to scan the area and report, but when Sideswipe stops responding to calls everyone fears the worst. However, what they find almost breaks their sparks, almost losing Sunstreaker to insanity in the process.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, only the plots in my fics.**

**

* * *

**

Don't leave me

For the Autobots at Diego Garcia, it had started out as one of those days where there's nothing to do so it was extremely boring…which was a complete and utter under statement. Sideswipe was out doing a quick recon mission which should have taken only about half an hour at least, though now it had been about three hours since he had left. Then again, it was only an approximate so worrying about him wasn't going to do you much good.

Optimus was looking over some of the reports that Sides had sent back, the possible Decepticon sightings looked to be a fluke since the red mech hadn't reported anything unusual, this caused the leader to become concerned as it was beginning to look more and more like an ambush.

"Ironhide?" he opened a link to his weapons specialist. "See if you can contact Sideswipe. I think it's about time he returned."

"I'll do it in a moment." He grunted over the link. "The twins think it's amusing to throw paint at me and Ratchet. I swear these two have taken up the task of replacing Sunny and Sides. WILL YOU TW-"

Prime quickly cut the link in fear that he would have become deaf if he had listened to any more of the bickering.

Sunstreaker had arrived not as long as a month ago which was good for the twins to get back together…though he hadn't changed one bit. He was still concerned with his looks so he made sure that he could find the coolest car to date while making sure that nothing scratched or clashed with his paintjob. Yep, nothing new about him.

It was quiet for the few lonely moments that the Autobot leader had to himself until something startled him across the com link.

"_Prime, something's happened to Sides. He won't respond to any of our transmissions and his GPS hasn't been tracking him for the past hour and a half_." Ironhide informed with concern.

Why wasn't he informed about this before?!

Optimus put down the files that he was holding and stood from his seat. "I'll be there in a moment. Get ready to move out."

* * *

Sideswipe didn't know how it had happened to him, all that he knew was that he was unlucky enough to be the victim of it.

One minute he was tracking the signal that he was ordered to look for, then the next something blasted him off of the road and into the neighboring forest. Quickly transforming, he skidded to a halt and crouched so that he was ready for another attack. Even after scanning the area around him he couldn't get visual on whoever blindsided him, though it didn't take his pursuers long to make themselves known.

A roar of an engine caught the red bot's attention, but he couldn't turn fast enough to see the missiles that were heading towards him. They threw him backwards and he tumbled through the forest until he finally stopped on his front. Groaning, he tried to get up, but something crashed onto his back forcing him back into the dirt.

"Get off of me." He snarled and tried to push his attacker off, the result being a blade through the shoulder. Sides cried out in agony as it ripped through the joint, rendering the limb useless.

_Oh joy, Ratchet's gonna have a fit when I get back_. Though it occurred to him that if things kept going like this then he might not be able to get back at all.

"Hello, you pathetic piece of scrap." Hissed a voice that made the red bot stiffen.

Megatron.

With the blade still imbedded in his shoulder, Sideswipe felt himself being lifted up so that he could see his attackers, causing him to emit a groan. Starscream was with him. O_h there's a surprise_.

"You are going to tell us where you Autoscum are presently located. Either that or you can die in a slow and painful manner." The Seeker smirked, loving the idea of tearing an Autobot to pieces.

Though Sides answer wasn't what the 'Cons were looking for. "No." he said simply. Without warning, he was catapulted away like a child's toy which threw him it a large wall of rocks. His body hit the cliff face and he slumped against it, momentarily dazing the red mech. A sudden grasp to the throat shot him back into reality, his working arm automatically reaching up and clawing at the extended hand.

"I don't do this often, but I am going to give you one last chance. Where are the Autobots?" the question was snarled, trying to intimidate his prisoner though it didn't effect him much.

The only thing that Megatron got was a glare, enraging him further. With a shaky sigh, the 'Con leader grin evilly at him and he began to chuckle, making the red mech's energon run cold.

_This isn't going to end well._

The claw that held him forced him back, his back connecting with the wall so hard that he felt dizzy and was almost knocked out. What happened next was something Sides didn't expect. Starscream walked up to the red mech, grabbed his arm before holding it up against the wall and plunged his sword into it. Sideswipe's agony ripped through him as he roared in pain which escalated after the same thing was done to his other arm which left him dangling by the arms on the wall.

"I am going to make you feel pain that you have never felt before." Megatron chuckled lowly as he brought out his sword in front of the gasping mech's optics. It was driven into Sides hip joint before it was twisted slowly in order to make him feel as much pain as possible.

"Tell me where they are, now!" Megatron shouted as his impatience was beginning to get the better of him. Sideswipe couldn't help but scream as the blade was pushed into his chest, narrowly missing his spark chamber. It was quickly pulled out just seconds before he was slugged in the faceplate, throwing off some shards of his armor.

Energon splattered everywhere as the interrogation continued. Sideswipe's limbs were gashed almost to the point where they could have been pulled off with a gentle tug, he was covered in his own energon from top to bottom, but he still refused to talk.

Sides gasped where pain filled and short, but he wouldn't give up, not if it endangered his comrades. Especially Sunstreaker who was most likely feeling everything that he was going through, so it did occur to him that there could be a team out searching for him.

Though, by the looks of things, they were going to be too late.

"Master, I think we should dispose of this trash and find someone else to interrogate. He is clearly not going to talk." The Seeker stated, glaring at their prisoner.

Megatron narrowed his optics at the red mech, who weakly returned the favor, before chuckling. "Oh well, I guess the bright side of this is that there's going to be one less nuisance to deal with."

With a quick thrust, the blade was pressed into Sides torso before it was grinded up towards his spark. The Autobot didn't realize he could shout so much as the pain intensified tenfold as it got closer to his life source. However, when it was just millimeters away, the sword was removed leaving him gasping and shuddering in pain.

"This is your final chance. Talk!" the leader snarled at the mech, pressing the blade hard against his throat.

Sides tried to recoil away but his head just met the cliff face that he was currently attached to. With a long, hard glare he gave Megatron an answer through pain-filled gasps. "I'll…never…tell you!" he spat, causing his captor to growl in rage.

The sword was lifted as Megatron prepared to finish off his captive. Sides just off-lined his optics, waiting for the blade to kill him…

It never came, but what he heard made his optics snap back online again. A large explosion blasted Megatron and Starscream away from their captive, giving the rest of the team time to cover him so that the Decepticons couldn't get back to him.

"What…took you guys…so long?" Sideswipe groaned, snapping Sunstreaker's attention towards him though most of the others were too preoccupied to have a chance the extent of his injuries.

"Damn, Sides." Sunstreaker gasped at the sight of his brother, even Ratchet let out a curse before trying to get the mech down. "I could feel what you were going through, but…damn."

"Sunstreaker, stop gaping and start helping." Ratchet growled, baffled at the sight of the injured twin. "On the count of three, pull out the blade and catch him." The medic gave out the orders which Sunny immediately obeyed. He just wanted to get his twin down and try to help him survive.

"Don't worry, bro. You're safe now, but this might hurt a bit." Sunny tried to reassure as the thought of causing him more pain made him feel sick.

Sides gave them a weak nod.

"One, two three." It tore Sunny's spark as Sides cried out when they pulled the weapons out of his arms, finally freeing him from the cliff face. The pair of them set the injured mech gently onto the ground so that Ratchet could have a better look at the extent of his injuries.

Sides shuddered when Sunny let his head rest on his lap after he had knelt down behind him, still in shock at what had become of his brother.

"I'm so sorry." Sunny whispered as the medic continued his scan, though it looked grim from his prospective.

Sides just gave a weak smile. "No need…Wasn't…your fault." He strained as the pain was becoming too much to bare.

"We need to get him back immediately or else his spark won't be able to take the strain because of the low level of energon left in his system." Ratchet stated grimly.

Emotions were rushing through Sunstreaker's processor at such a fast pace, it made him tremble with fury.

How dare they do this to his brother!

After slowly placing Sides' head onto the floor, he whirled towards the battle, ignoring the startled medic's questions. He would get payback for this, for once he forgot about his looks, his paintjob, Pit, he didn't care if he got huge scars after this.

He was going to make them suffer.

"_Don't_" A weak, hoarse call made Sunny skid to a halt. "_Just_…_don't_." This time it was a quieter and a pain filled whisper, he was pleading with his brother because he knew that if he went after the 'Cons now, he would lose him. Not to Primus, but to insanity.

Everything became dimmer as Sides' optics began to offline themselves, the blurred image of his brother leaving him. The noises around him became muffled and distant as the darkness began to consume his vision.

The last thing that he could hear was his brother screaming out his name before he let himself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

It took them one hour to get him back after the Decepticons retreated, that one precious hour could have been used to help save Sideswipe's life, but now it was up to Ratchet to use his knowledge and skill as a medic to save him.

Sunstreaker insisted on staying through the agonizingly long procedure, watching with wide optics and preying to Primus, to let his brother live. Ratchet cursed the more he looked into his body, with all of these injuries and the low amount of energon, this mech shouldn't be alive. Though, his thoughts drifted to his brother, thinking that their tie could be the reason for Sideswipe's ability live through those harsh conditions.

Once the work was done, Ratchet stated that only time will tell as to whether his brother would live, though he left out the part that the chance was very slim. He patted Sunny on the shoulder and left him alone with his twin.

The gold mech stumbled up to the table that held his brother and just gaped at the sight in front of him. It looked nothing like him, his armor had to be taken off and most of his body had been patched up to indicate where the medic had to weld the holes shut. The only thing that kept Sides alive was the thin tube that pumped energon into his system.

It was sparkbreaking to watch his brother struggle to stay alive while all Sunny could do was watch and hope that he would live. After all he'd been through, it astounded even Ratchet that he was still functioning _at all_.

That was when Sunstreaker broke down. He slumped into the chair next him, held his head in his hands and let the tears loose. "Please don't leave me." He sobbed and took his brother's limp hand. "I can't live without you. I mean, we're twins, right. We're meant to stick together and I just got here. If you leave now, I-I don't know what I would do." He whispered the last part so quietly that it was barely audible, so full of emotion that whoever was watching would wonder if the twin had been possessed.

"I'm scared." It hurt him to say that out loud, anyone else would've gasped at the words, but it was the absolute truth.

He was terrified of losing his brother again. Though this time, it would be for good.

No more laughs to share.

No more pranks to play on the others.

No more Sideswipe. There can't be one without the other and the thought of that just sickened Sunstreaker to the very core.

"_Don't be._" Whispered a soft, barely audible voice.

Sunny's head shot up towards the table, his tear filled optics meeting the dim, but very much online, optics that were his brother's as they stared softly at Sunny. The golden twin just dipped his head and whimpered silently as Sideswipe gently touched his shaking head, making a vow that made their sparks leap with joy.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered hoarsely. "Not without you."

**

* * *

**

LITD: I don't know what came over me to suddenly make this fic up. I thought about what would happen between the two of them if one of them nearly died, though I did almost cry when I was typing it. They are my favorite characters after all. It would be heartbreaking to see one without the other (though that does happen in my other fic) but it shows you just how close they are.

**I would like to thank all of you guys who have read this and I hope you are all enjoying your Summer. Till next time.**


End file.
